


Please

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Wonsik is at your mercy, bound & blindfolded but most importantly eager for release.





	Please

Wonsik was seated in the wooden chair, naked, with his wrists bound by handcuffs behind him. He whimpered as you just walked in circles around him, he could hear you but the wretched blindfold kept him from seeing you in his favorite lingerie. Pressing your well-supported chest, in that lacy & soft push-up bra, against the back of his neck. He leaned back into your soft boobs just to feel something, to feel you. _"Baby, please! Why did you have to cuff me AND blindfold me when you're wearing my favorite red lacy lingerie that I bought you? This isn't fair! I bought it to SEE you in it! Please, please, have mercy."_ You chuckle as you silently sit in his lap, his hard cock trapped between your lacy boy shorts  & his abdomen, he sighs in relief that he can finally have you close to him. You start to slowly rub yourself against his dick while pressing barely there kisses to his neck. The lace rubbing up against him teases him greatly as you moved just enough for him to feel something but not enough to really get him anywhere. _"Why must you be like this? What did I do to deserve this?"_

You just chuckle against his skin as you rut against his hard cock slowly, applying a little more pressure which has him whimpering for more. He tried to push himself into your movement & you pulled back, _"Now, remember who is in charge here."_ He pouts, _"Please, I'm straining here. Can't see, can't touch, AND CAN'T MOVE! Please baby, give me something."_ You smirk as you decide to sort of help him out, _"Okay Wonsikie, I guess I'll be nicer to you from here onward."_ He licks his lips, unaware of your plan. For a few seconds, you let him sit  & wait, then you pressed up even closer against him & began to grind against his hard dick rough & quick. He growled as the lacy fabric rubbed up against his sensitive shaft at such a fast pace so suddenly & firmly.

The friction your actions caused on you felt so good but you knew that it teased him even more especially due to his heightened tactile sense while wearing the blindfold. You brought his face down to press against your chest as you grind into his cock. He groaned in pleasure at feeling your breasts against his face, he loved burying his face between the soft mounds. You felt your lacey boy shorts getting wet from your own arousal as you smashed yourself against his hard shaft, He grunted & moaned as you worked yourself up against him. He was growing restless as he felt the sensations more intensely with the blindfold on, you knew that soon he'd be unraveling from your teasing but you had another plan in mind. As he started to moan with increased frequency, you knew that it was time to put your plan in action.

You pulled yourself off from his lap altogether to which he cried out in agony, _"Baby pleeeeeeease, please, I was so close!"_ You chuckled, _"I know that but don't you want to feel my mouth on you instead?"_ His cock twitched in interest at your words, _"Oh goooooood yes, but please take off the blindfold!"_ You chuckled, _"Nope!'_ He whimpered loudly as he stomped his feet when you rejected his request. _"But most of the fun in a blowjob is getting to see you on your knees for me with my cock in your mouth.'_ He licked his lips as he imagined it, recalling how you had looked for him before when he could see  & touch you.

Getting down onto your knees, you pushed his legs apart further so you could get between them more comfortably with plenty of room. You took the head into your mouth, slowly circling your tongue around it which had him shivering in pleasure with soft groan. You grazed your teeth gently over the head as you pulled back, licking up the precum already lining the slit. His legs quivered & he emitted a shaky moan. _"Please, please, I wanna see you."_ He pleaded with his deep  & sexy voice, it sounded so good & so tempting but..........you enjoyed making him weak for you.

You took him further into your mouth, his own opening wide in a long moan of your name as you slid all the way down to the base & sucked on him firmly. His legs shook & his abs tensed from the sudden spike in pleasure. He was panting the word 'please' over & over again. You grazed your teeth along his length as you pulled back, sucking firmly on the head & drinking up the precum again. You start to swirl your tongue along down the side of his dick, alternating between loose & tight circles. His legs trembled as he cried out your name, he was losing himself again. Your tongue zigzagged up the other side, some smaller & some larger.

His dick twitched against your tongue, you took hold of his shaft & started to pump the length firmly. His legs spread further as he relaxed & his toes curled as you sucked on the head while jacking him off. His head thrown back as pants of your name leave his mouth in soft mutterings. Your grip tightened as your hand began stroking him rapidly, his legs tensed & his voice took on a more hasty edge as he was getting close again. Your name falling from his lips over & over in between moans. Your mouth sucking on the head firmly, you felt his cock throbbing on your tongue but before he was to cum, you gripped tightly onto the base of his dick.

He growled loudly, _"FUCK! FUCK! I WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!"_ He whimpered loudly  & stomped his feet again in irritation, _"Please baby, please. I need more, let me see or touch, or let cum god damn it!"_ You just chuckled, _"Hmmmmm, not yet Wonsikie but soon."_ He groaned loudly in exasperation, _"Why are you doing this to me? I've been good haven't I?"_ You scoff at him, _"You forgot already.'_ He panics slightly, _"Forgot what? Oh god, what did I do?"_ You looked up at his blindfolded face, _"You forced my head down on your dick without my permission during the last blowjob, you got too carried away that you forgot that I am supposed to have control over when I deep throat you."_ He blushed as he remembered, _"Ah....yeah, sorry about that. Your mouth just feels so damn good on me, I shouldn't have done that."_ Though you weren't actually upset about that, it just gave you a reason to play with him like this.

You took him back into your mouth, removing your hand after his apology. He tossed his head back with a moan, his hands itching to play with your hair but all he could do was clench them behind his back. You started to go down on him quickly, wrapping your lips around him tightly as you sucked on him firmly. Clenching your throat around him whenever you could on the way down. His legs began trembling again, his breathing speeding up, his abs tensing with the need for release. You could feel that he was close yet again but you still weren't done with him yet. When he was enclosing on another possible climax, you pulled back from him altogether & he screamed in protest, _"NO! GOD DAMN IT!'_ The veins in his neck making an appearance in his frustration, _"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, PLEASE STOP TEASING ME!"_

You pull the blindfold off of him, _"Don't you want to fuck me Wonsikie?"_ He blinked repeatedly to adjust to the light, breathing a sigh of relief when he could finally see you again in his favorite red lacey lingerie. He licked his lips  & fought against the handcuffs, _"You're going to finally let me go then?"_ You nod  & he cries out in happiness, _"OH, THANK GOD! FINALLY!"_ You grabbed the key from your bra  & waved it around, _"On one condition."_ He whimpered, _"You've got to be kidding me? Haven't I suffered enough!"_ You roll your eyes, _"My lingerie stays on, you wanted to see me in it so badly."_ He growls lustfully  & licks his lips, _"Okay, I like this condition."_

The key is pressed into the handcuffs & turned, loosening the cuffs so you could free him from the chair. He rolls his shoulders back & then quickly throws you to the bed. He gets on top of you & hungrily kisses you, a hand sliding down your body then bypassing your lacey boy shorts & pushing a couple fingers inside of you which you couldn't help but moan up into his mouth. His lips smirked against yours as he pumped his long fingers inside of you, twisting & curling them to ensure that you were wet & ready for him. Once you were a gasping mess for him, he pulled his fingers out & licked them clean. You watched in anticipation for him replacing his fingers inside you with your favorite appendage of his.

He pulled your lace panties to the side & lined himself up with your entrance. His cock throbbed in his hand, he was so eager to climax with your walls wrapped around him. Wonsik pushed himself inside of you with a long moan, your back arching up into him. He slid in to the hilt, pausing there to collect his breath & sanity to give you time to adjust before he started. He leaned down to kiss you softly, your tongues coming together in a gentle meeting with both you humming happily against each other's lips.

You clenched your walls around him to signal that you were ready, he groaned with a triumphant smirk as he could finally have his way with you. Wonsik tapped your hips which was his signal for you to wrap your legs around him & you did so with a smile. You had spent all that time working him up to get to this moment when he would take you rough & fast for revenge, though it can't really be revenge if he is just playing into your plan. You knew what Wonsikie would do after being teased for that long, he would be too eager to achieve orgasm to care about teasing you back. Whether he realized it or not, he always played into your hand.

He took firm hold of your hips & started to ram himself inside of you, a low growl emerged from his throat as he felt your walls running along his sensitive length. You arched up into him with a loud cry, your arms flying up to wrap around him to keep him close. You moaned his name loudly, the lace rubbing up against your clit as he was smashing into you from above set your sensitive nerve endings on fire. The friction felt amazing! Wonsik drilled himself into you as fast as he could & as hard as he could, he was eager for release. He kept himself lined up against you closely to make sure you were properly stimulated. His patience was wearing thin as was his control.

Your nails dug into his back as you emitted whines of pleasure, your legs shaking around him as he pummeled your tight pussy. Sweat rolled down his face & down his back as he fought to keep himself from climaxing too soon. He wanted you to go first. He was whining in pleasure as he tried to hold off for your sake. Your legs started to shake around him more, your nails digging into his skin even further. You emitted high pitched moans in his ear which had him growling in response. On a particularly forceful thrust, you arched up into him with a loud cry of his name as you came. Your body writhing on the sheets from the ecstasy of the high, your walls constricting around him, your legs tensing up, & your nails dragging down his back. After how long he had been waiting & suffering from increased sensitivity, he came deep inside of you with a loud but shaky moan of your name as blissful euphoria spread throughout his body. He continued to thrust into you as you both eased down from your climactic highs, his thrusts growing slower & gentler so as not to overstimulate you.

Once he reaches a complete stop, while still inside of you, he looks down at you with a goofy smile, _"Ah fuck, baby - you know how to make me weak."_ You chuckle  & lick your lips then squeeze your walls around him as his cock is still sensitive post-orgasm, _"And you love it!"_ You say with a smirk as your push yourself up into his hips with a smirk, he shudders, _"Trying to make me go for another round?"_ You scoffed at him, _"You know you want to."_ He bucks his hips into you sharply, pulling a moan from your throat, _"Like I could ever say no to more of you."_ He leans down to kiss you passionately as he feels his lustful desires bubbling up again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday Nat & thank you again for the bday hair porn for me on my birthday!


End file.
